Lost Love
by Cecielz
Summary: Shikamaru has gone missing and everyone assumes he's dead. A story about how Ino continued with her life after his death. [InoShika]
1. Nothing lasts forever

**Another InoShika fic! But this one got more tragedy in it. I hope you like it! **

**Lost Love **

**1. Nothing lasts forever **

"Checkmate!"

"Damn! Shikamaru, you told me you'd let me win!" yelled Ino.

"If you saw my strategy, but you didn't." he replied calm.

"Damn! Why can't I beat you?!"

"Well erhm... because I'm a genius in strategies and you not?"

"Why can't I be a genius?"

"You're are a genius but in other things."

"Like?"

"Making cookies, being beautiful, flowers, fashion and clothing, drawing and kissing."

"I can't use them in a dangerous situation or safe my life with them!"

"That's why you have me."

"I suck at cooking etc. so I need you to survive and you need me and by the way you're not that bad at strategies, you're much better than Sakura, Naruto or the other Jounins."

"Thanks, I feel better now."

Shikamaru smiled, "You look like an angel."

Ino smiled back and said, "About the kissing, you really think I'm a genius at kissing?"

"Well I don't quite remember, maybe you have to do it one more time before I can make a conclusion."

"Ok."

Ino walked to Shikamaru and kissed him full on his lips. Her strawberry flavored lips tasted great. "Have you made a conclusion yet?" asked Ino.

"Not yet." he replied.

Ino climbed on his lap and putt her arms around his neck. Shikamaru lay down with Ino on top of him.

"Ok. I've made a conclusion."

"Well?"

"Yep, you are a genius at kissing."

"I think I like it more when you're on top of me."

"Fine." replied Shikamaru and rolled over.

They continued kissing and didn't notice someone opened the door.

"Hello Ino pumpkin I'm ho-," Inoshi stopped his sentence when he saw Shikamaru and Ino, "NARA GO OFF MY DAUGHTER NOW!!!"

Both Ino and Shikamaru nearly got a heart-attack when Inoshi opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Yamanaka." said Shikamaru confused.

"Ino dear was he raping you?"

"N-"

"I'll kill him if he was, no matter he's the son of my best friend." cut Inoshi Ino in her sentence.

"N-"

"But if you want to kill him I'll hold him for you."

"DAD HE WASN'T RAPING ME!" yelled Ino.

"He wasn't?"

"No we were just, well, kissing."

Shikamaru thought it would be better for his health to say nothing.

"So you two have a relation?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Six years."

"SIX YEARS!?"

"You didn't know?" asked Shikato who came walking into the room.

"You knew of all this?!"

"Yep, I have to go, see you."

"Oh no, you guys are going to tell me every detail."

Shikamaru didn't know what to say and kept looking at Inoshi.

"Well let's see I'm nineteen now, so I got a relation with since I'm thirteen." started Ino. She wasn't afraid of her father because she knew he would never ever punish her.

"Have you done _it _yet?"

"Well, actually ,yes." she said soft.

"WHAT?!" yelled Inoshi, "You're much too young for that!"

"I'm nineteen!" yelled Ino back.

Shikamaru was still looking at Inoshi fearing for his own life.

"Well, I think I can't change much about it." said Inoshi.

"So you won't mind?" asked Ino with her sweetest voice.

"No."

"But Nara if you ever hurt her I'll kill you."

Shikamaru had to think of the mafia movies he had watched with Chouji.

"I understand Mr. Yamanaka."

"Dad would you please go we'd like to continue."

"Course dear." said Inoshi a bit confused.

He walked away and closed the door.

"God he's so troublesome!" said Shikamaru.

"I know."

"Ino please come here."

Ino walked to Shikamaru and sat down beside him. He took her in his arms with her head on his chest. He put his head on hers and that's how they sat down for a while, enjoying each other's body warmth.

"I love you Shika."

He kissed her in her neck and said, "Love you too Ino."

"Please don't go." said Ino.

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow, don't go on that mission."

"I have to, Ino my love."

"Promise me that you won't die."

"I promise."

Ino felt something cold in her neck.

"What are you doing?"

Shikamaru grabbed her hand and put it on the necklace he had just put around her neck. It was made of gold with a golden heart in the middle. Ino opened the heart and in it was a picture of her and Shikamaru.

"You like it?" asked Shikamaru.

"No."

"Oh." he said sad.

"I love it, and I love you, thank you so much!"

Shikamaru smiled and gave her another kiss in her neck.

"Shika?"

"Mmm?" he said.

"I don't think we ever brake up."

"I don't think so either."

"It's a nice idea," he continued, "You will be my wife, and the mother of my children."

"That's a nice idea indeed."

"Nara Ino, that sounds good, don't you think?"

"Yes." she replied.

They sat peacefully in the room for two more hours, enjoying the nice summer day.


	2. Last Love

2. Last Love

When Ino woke up she found herself lying in Shikamaru's arms. She didn't want him to go. Somewhere deep inside her she knew he wouldn't return. Without waking him she stood up and walked to the kitchen to make a nice breakfast.

With the breakfast on a big shelf she walked back to the bedroom to surprise Shikamaru.

"Shika, wake up." she said soft in his ear.

He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the luxurious breakfast waiting for him.

"Thank you Ino."

"No problem, by the way this is the last resonable meal you're going to get in a while so you'd better enjoy it."

He smiled again and started eating.

He ate slow so he could enjoy every second he was with her. Nara Shikamaru wasn't someone who easily loved other people but when he loved, he loved hard. From all the people who where in his love list he loved Ino the most. In his eyes she was perfect.

"So have you any idea what kind of mission you're gonna get?"

"There was a rumor there were some Shinobi from the hidden village of Clouds so we're going to check if everything is alright."

"Be careful."

"I promised you not to die and I will keep myself to that promise."

Ino sat down beside him and lay her head on his shoulder. "Please don't go."

"I have to, you know that."

"But what if you die, what do I have to than?"

"Ino promise me something."

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"If I die, please go on with your life, find another boyfriend, get kids and be happy."

"Please don't say that Shika, you make me sad when you say that."

"Promise me Ino."

"I promise."

---

Ino looked at the clock, it was three weeks ago when Shikamaru left and he could return any moment.

She sighted, seconds seemed to last hours.

The doorbell rang, Ino ran towards the door and opened it.

"Hi Ino, I heard that the boys are back so would you like to visit Tsunade's office with me?" asked Sakura.

"Of course!" said Ino happily.

She closed the door behind her and walked beside Sakura.

"So how are thing between you and Naruto?" asked Ino.

"Great! He's so sweet and cute. So how about you and Shika?"

"The same." Ino said with a smile.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto!" Naruto hugged Sakura tight.

"Where's Shikamaru?" I asked him.

"Sakura would you like some ramen, I'll pay."

"Naruto!" I yelled.

"Yes Ino?" there was a strange tone in his voice.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

He didn't reply.

"Answer me!"

"Ino!" I heard Tsunade yelling behind me.

I turned around to face her. Her eyes were very serious.

"Follow me please."

I followed her into her office. She pointed at a big chair and I sat down in it.

"Something happened to Shikamaru right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Is he dead?"

"We don't know but we think so, Naruto told me he went off to scout the area and didn't return. They were attacked by some Clouds a few hours later and one of them had Shimamaru's head protector so we assume he's dead."

"Ino, I'm so-"

"Shikamaru you asshole, you promised me!" I cried, "You promised me not to die!"

I didn't hear Tsunade's words, all I could think of was Shikamaru. What was my life without him? A black darkness spread across my heart and suddenly everything turned black.

---

When I wake up everything was white.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked myself.

"No you're in the hospital." said Tsunade who was sitting beside my bed.

"Why didn't you let me die?" I asked.

"You're much too young for that." she replied.

"I don't know why I should continue living when Shikamaru is dead."

"Don't say things like that."

"What do you know of it?" I replied irritated.

"As much as you!" she yelled back, "You're not the only one who has lost an important person."

"Sorry for that." Tsunade said soft. "But you have to continue with your life, I know Shikamaru wanted that."

_"Ino promise me something."_

_"Yes Shikamaru?"_

_"If I die, please go on with your life, find another boyfriend, get kids and be happy."_

_"Please don't say that Shika, you make me sad when you say that."_

_"Promise me Ino."_

_"I promise."_

She remembered the promise she had made to him three weeks ago.

"I'll try." she replied soft.

"Good to hear that."

"But I don't know how."

"I'll help you."

"You have to find another person you love."

"I don't think I can love someone else on this worlds with the amount of love I loved Shikamaru."

"With finding another person I don't mean a boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"Ino you're a good Shinobi, you're Jounin why don't you become a teacher?"

"Someone like Kurenai and Asuma?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind that I stay home for a few weeks first?"

"No," said Tsunade, "Take the time to recover."

Ino lay down, maybe there was a way to continue after his death after all.


	3. New Hope

**3. New Hope **

**Fours years after Shikamaru's death **

"Ino-sensei please wait!"

"What's wrong Nayuki?"

"I want you to teach me more about controlling Chakra."

"We also want to learn more." said her teammates Yuuichi and Keiichi.

"You've trained all day already, don't you want to go home?"

"No, we want to learn how to control Chakra properly."

"What about you sensei, don't you want to go home?" asked Nayuki.

"I don't mind giving you training, I quite like it actually."

"But don't you have a husband or a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" asked Nayaki.

"It's not important, I'll tell you another time."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"We continue training, let's do the tree excersise!"

"How troublesome!" said Keiichi.

Ino stared at Keiichi, she had whiped out every memory of Shikamaru to ease her pain. But Keiichi reminded her of him.

"Sensei what's wrong?" asked Keiichi.

"Nothing, just continue training."

Keiichi, Yuuichi and Nayuki each picked out a tree and started training. Ino sat down under a tree and looked up to the clouds. They seemed so careless. Her hand went to the golden necklace she was wearing. The one Shikamaru gave her four years ago.

She wanted to be alone for a while and said that she would get some ramen from Ichiraku's and walked off. The forest made her feel comfortable and the sadness drifted of.

---

"Ramen!" yelled Yuuichi.

Everyone was hungry from training and started eating.

"You all must be very tired."

"You have no idea." replied Keiichi.

They all lay down in the grass and looked up to the stars. It was a bright night and the moon was clearly visible.

"Sensei, are you going to tell me now why you're not married, it's not because you're not pretty." asked Nayuki.

"Ok." started Ino, "I'm going to tell you a little story first."

"Ok." replied Nayuki a bit confused.

"Once upon a time there were two Shinobi. They loved each other very much and were very happy together. They were sure that they would marry when they were older, and live happily long after. One day before one of the two Shinobi went on a mission he gave the other Shinobi a beautiful golden necklace. After he had given her the necklace he went on his mission. The other Shinobi waited for his return which was supposed to be after three weeks. But the three weeks went by and the Shinobi had still not returned. Another Shinobi told her he was dead and she was heart-broken. Luckily there was a very kind Shinobi who helped her to recover. And now the Shinobi is happy again."

The last sentence wasn't true, she had still difficulties with bearing the pain of his loss.

It was silent for a long time.

Finally Keiichi asked, "Sensei, are you one of the Shinobi in the story?"

Ino smiled and said. "Yes."

"Oh."

"What was his name?" asked Yuuichi.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"He was in the same team as me, and so where our fathers, by the way your father was our Sensei, Nayuki."

Nayuki was the daughter of Asuma and Kurenai and had the same red eyes like her mother's.

"He was?" she asked curiously.

"Yep."

"Enough about if, time to go home."

Ino watched the three kids leave and then walked home.

"Ino!" yelled someone.

Ino turned around and saw that it was Tsunade.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow some Shinobi from the hidden village of Clouds will arrive, they will stay a week and like the other Jounin teachers you have to guide one of the Shinobi."

"No way, I'm not going to work together with someone from the Cloud village." she replied.

"Ino you can't blame the whole clouds village for his death."

"I know, but one bastard in that village killed the person I loved most and I'm not going to work with anyone who might be the one who killed him."

"There might be an alliance after their visit, and with that we can prevend more deaths."

Ino knew Tsunade was right.

"Ok. I'll try, how about my students?"

"Just take them with you, the Shinobi from the Cloud Village also bring their students."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." said Ino and walked home.

---

Ino sat down on the couch in her small living room. She wasn't tired yet, there were too many things on her mind. Her hand went to the golden necklace again."Shika why did you have to die?" she said soft. Tears started to stream, and she wished with all her heart that he was here right now, so he could comfort her and say, "It's all right, I'm here."

The sadness returned and Ino felt terrible lonely. She walked to the bedroom and went to sleep trying to bear the sadness that shaded her heart.


	4. Clouds and Leaves

In the previous chapters I made a mistake with calling Kunoichi Shinobi sorry for that! I'm also sorry for the infrequent updating, I have a lot on my mind lately.

* * *

4. Clouds and Leaves

Ino didn't say much to her students when they walked towards Tsunade's office. The idea of working with Ninja's from the Clouds village still didn't comfort her.

"Ino-sensei, can you tell us a little more about Ninja's from the Clouds village?"

"I don't know much about them." she lied. She knew pretty much about them but wasn't in the mood to tell.

Nayuki noticed there was something strange about her Sensei. "Sensei, something wrong?" she asked.

"No, why?" Ino replied.

"You're so quiet and walking very fast."

She stopped, Nayuki was right, she was walking at a speed many people would consider running.

"I'm sorry, I just got a lot on my head."

When they arrived at Tsunade's office the other Jounins with their teams were also there.

"Ino!" yelled a voice.

Ino turned around to face Tsunade and saw that she was guiding a brown-haired woman and three children about Nayuki's age.

"This is Makoto, and this are her three students."

"Hello, it's so nice to meet other Ninja's!" Makoto replied happily.

"Yeah." replied Ino. The woman seemed nice but she was still a Cloud.

Nayuki, Keiichi and Yuuichi didn't have that problem and enthusiastic started talking with the other kids.

"Well have fun." said Tsunade and walked back to the others.

"So how's life in Konoha?" asked Makoto curious.

'Well lonely.' thought Ino, "Nice, very peaceful."

"Please show us around! I want to know everything!"

'That woman is sure a pain in the neck' thought Ino. "Course follow me."

"Wait let us introduce ourselves first, I'm Makoto, that's Kitagawa, the girl is Kaori and this her sis Shiori."

They all said hello and continued taking with Nayuki, Keiichi and Yuuichi.

After Ino showed them the village they decided to train in the forest.

Makoto didn't stop talking and Ino started to get annoyed of her.

The weather was also turning against them. Dark rain clouds started to cover the sky and Ino was sure that it would rain soon.

"Ino-sensei, are you going to challenge Makoto-sensei?" asked Nayuki.

The last thing Ino wanted was to fight against Makoto.

"What a nice idea!" said Makoto before Ino could complain. Ino didn't like that Makoto was bossy, normally she was the one who made other people change their minds.

"Ok." replied Ino. She would finish it quickly with the Shintenshin or Shinranshin no jutsu.

Ino walked towards her position, waiting for Nayuki to give the sign that she could start.

She studied her surroundings just like Shikamaru had taught her. There were pretty much hiding spaces because they were in a forest.

"Let the match begin!" yelled Nayuki.

Makoto ran towards her with a kunai in her hand, Ino dodged her without problems. Ino secured that Makoto couldn't see her and used the Kage Bunshin no justsu. She hid herself in a tree and let the Bunshin attack Makoto.

She observed her for a while and decided to end it quickly with the ShinranShin. Suddenly her plans were disrupted by the sound of the Bunshin vanishing.

'Damn' thought Ino. She revealed her hiding space to Makoto and prepared for an attack. A kunai flew towards her with deadly accuracy, and Ino dodged it with the kunai sneering beside her. She didn't noticed that she lost her necklace and continued fighting.

Makoto approached and an impressive hand-to-hand combat followed. Ino was getting really annoyed by the match and really wanted to end it quickly, so she made a fake movement to the left, which startled Makoto. Ino now hit Makoto in her neck which would paralyze her for a minute or 2. Makoto fell on the ground, and when she noticed she couldn't move she admitted defeat.

"That was fun!" said Makoto after she was able to move again.

"Well done Sensei!" yelled Nayuki.

Her happiness turned into surprise when she noticed her Sensei's necklace was gone.

"Sensei where's your necklace?"

Ino's hand immediately reached for her neck, a sad and dreadful feeling hit her like a rock when she noticed her precious necklace was gone.

"Damn'it!" she yelled with the emotion clearly hearable in her voice. She considered the necklace as her most precious item and no other could replace it.

Ino couldn't help it, tears started to stream over her face uncontrollable. Her students were astonished by their emotional Sensei who'd normally didn't show her emotions.

"What's this?" Ino heard Makoto say. She turned around to face her and saw she found her necklace. A great relief went through her entire body.

She started walking towards Makoto, who was opening it. Just when Ino wanted to say something a great shock on Makoto's face appeared, just for 5 seconds and then it was gone.

"Something wrong?" asked Ino.

"No nothing." Makoto replied and handed Ino the necklace. Ino could in her eyes she was lying, and something deep inside her told Ino that Makoto was hiding something from her.

"No, something's wrong I can see it in your eyes."

Suddenly her face turned from friendly to very serious.

"This is not the place to talk, meet me at Ichiraku's at seven." she said soft so none of the student would hear it.

"Well I think that was enough for today!" said Makoto like nothing happened.

Ino waved her students good-bye and walked home, her mind filled with thoughts.

'Why was Makoto so shocked by the photo, and why didn't she tell her instantly?' she thought.

She looked at her watch, none of these questions would be answered before seven o'clock.

* * *

I'm sorry that the chapter was so short, I promise the next ones will be better.


	5. The Conversation

Chapter 5: The Conservation.

Ino walked towards Ichiraku's, not sure what to think. Why wanted Makoto to talk about the necklace? And why couldn't she do that when they were with their students in the forest? Was it something what had to do with Shikamaru? After all she was a Cloud kunoichi.

'But what if Shikamaru isn't dead?' she asked herself, 'nobody saw him dying, he went missing but there hasn't been any proof yet that he's dead. We all assumed that he's dead because he didn't return.'

She stopped walking and looked up at the moon, who was shining a mysterious light on her platinum blonde hair. If it was true that he was still alive she knew that nothing could stop her from going to him. She also swore that she would torture the ones who had taken him from here until death.

But the chance that he was still alive was very, very little and the thought dwelled off. But somewhere deep inside her remained hope.

Ino continued walking towards Ichiraku's, but after five minutes she stopped again. What if it Makoto was really going to tell her that Shikamaru was still alive?

Don't be ridiculous, probably Makoto just want to have a nice chat. And once again Ino continued walking and this time without thoughts.

But the thoughts returned when she saw Makoto standing before Ichiraku's with a deadly serious face. Ino tried to act like nothing was wrong and walked towards Makoto to greet her.

"Hi Makoto, what's up!" she said happily.

"Stop it Ino, you know why I want to speak you, don't you?" she replied cold.

"I guess it's about this afternoon?" she replied trying to stay calm, but she was sweating heavily.

"That guy on the photo in your necklace, it's Nara Shikamaru, isn't it?"

Ino's face froze, "What do you know about him." she said with an icy voice.

"Let's continue our conversation inside, it's getting cold."

Ino walked inside and took a seat beside Makoto. "Can I help you?" said the woman behind the counter.

"Just a plain bowl of ramen and some Sake." said Makoto.

"The same." said Ino.

They waited until their food was served and then continued their conversation.

"Before I tell you what I know, you must swear that you tell it to no-one else." Makoto started.

Ino swore that she could see a certain fair in Makoto's eyes.

"I swear."

"Ok." said Makoto. Before she continued talking she looked around her to secure no-one was nearby.

"First tell me what you know about Nara Shikamaru." asked Makoto.

Ino decided not to argue about the question, "Well almost anything, he was my boyfriend."

"He died, didn't he?"

"How do you know?" Ino replied immediately, "and how do you know him in the first place?"

"Well, it might be quite a shock but he isn't dead." Makoto said very soft.

Instead of surprise a certain anger raised within Ino. "How the hell do you know this all, and why are you telling, isn't this something like telling your village's secrets?"

"I don't care anymore about my village." Makoto replied.

"But still that doesn't make anything clear."

"You know the feeling of being alone, don't you?"

"Of course." replied Ino who was getting nervous. "I've been alone for the past four years."

"It eats you slowly, it hurts more than any physical pain and without noticing it yourself it drives yourself crazy." said Makoto.

"How?" Ino didn't finish her question when she saw Makoto's eyes, she'd recognized them immediately. It where the same sad eyes that looked back at her whenever she looked into a mirror.

"You also lost someone precious?" Ino asked.

"unfortunately yes, my husband. He was being killed before my eyes by some Sound nins."

"How did you recover from something that horrible?"

"The same way you did." Makoto replied.

"But I still don't get why you're telling me that Shikamaru is still alive."

"After I'd experienced that pain, I promised that I would try to guard anyone from that pain when I had the chance, even when I had to betray my village for it. When I met you I could immediately see that you suffered the same pain. When I saw the photo in your necklace I recognized Shikamaru. And you're reaction to the loss of your necklace told me enough."

Ino could see that tears were streaming over Makoto's face and before she knew it she was also crying.

"You're name is Yamanaka Ino right?"

"Yes." replied Ino.

"One day I had to pass the prison, and I passed his cell,and he kept saying your name."

"But how you'd remember, you've probably come across hundreds of names in those four years?"

"I don't know, but the day after I passed the prison I looked up some information about him, I really don't why, maybe it was fate."

"Why didn't you let him out after you had read about him?" asked Ino.

"He would never get away unseen, and why would you do anything when you're sure it's going to fail?"

Ino looked down at her bowl of ramen, afraid to ask her next question, not because it was a weird question but because she was afraid of the answer.

"You want to know if we can free him, don't you?" asked Makoto.

"Yes, knowing he's dead is horrible, but knowing he's alive and that I can't see him is even worse."

"Well, the chance is minimal, and we need a lot of preparations but there's some hope."

Ino's crystal blue eyes lit up. "Even the smallest amount of hope is enough for me." But suddenly Ino realized something. "But where are you going to live if the mission succeeds, people probably will find out that you helped me."

"I don't really care." said Makoto.

But Ino knew she did. "Hey, you just brought me the best news I've ever had, and you're going to help me to rescue Shikamaru, there's no way I just let you live on the streets. I'm going to secure you can live in Konoha after this whole thing.

"Ino do you realize that the mission might fail and we might get killed?"

"I prefer to die tomorrow than live a life without him." she answered resolute.

"I'm glad that you didn't think that earlier." Makoto answered.

Ino's body filled with hope when she thought that maybe someday she would Shikamaru again, his warm hands touching her body, his deep brown eyes looking down at her, his lips touching hers. At that moment is still seemed like a dream. 'Some dreams come true.' she told herself, 'Don't forget the maybe Ino.' she told herself.

She turned back to Makoto, "I don't think there are words for the hope and happiness you've just brought me."

"Don't worry, you can think of them during the mission." replied Makoto.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I really tried hard to describe Ino's feeling proper.

(You all might have noticed that the 'I prefer to die tomorrow than live a life without him' comes from Pocahontas.


End file.
